


Sleepover in the Auditorium

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation based on the scene that got cut from 5x01 that had the girls and Kurt at McKinley with pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover in the Auditorium

At 10pm the night before he was due back in New York, Kurt was baffled to find himself being lead down a dark McKinley hallway by Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Who was carrying a pizza. Just the one pizza. Which was weird because whenever the three of them ordered pizza in New York, they always ended up eating two. The pizza wasn't even the weirdest part though. Aside from the fact that everything about his current situation was unusual, they were all carrying overnight bags.

"Okay, spill. Why are we all having a slumber party at McKinley. I mean, I live with two of you, and I'm honestly shocked that the you're choosing to sleep under the same roof while not in New York. And why aren't  _I_ allowed to sleep in the nice comfy bed I have at home?"

"We thought it would be fun for all of us to have a sleepover," Rachel giggled.

Kurt glanced at her, trying to figure out why her expression seemed so… off. She seemed genuinely happy, but she had an odd glint in her eye. "That still doesn't explain why we're here though. We could just have easily gone to any of our houses and done this."

"Think of all the memories though!" Mercedes said.

"Didn't we just spend some time reminiscing like a week ago?" Kurt asked, confused by the fact that all three of the girls kept  _grinning_  at him as though… "Okay, what do you all know that I don't?"

"Nothing!" the three of them chimed in unison as they entered the auditorium.

"We just, ah, thought it would be fun to sneak into the school, eat some pizza, and indulge in a song or two. I don't think we've sung, just the four of us, since we performed How Will I Know last year." Santana placed the pizza box at the center of the stage before settling down on the floor.

"Sure…" Kurt said, glancing between them suspiciously, and eventually deciding that they weren't likely to give any information up yet. "So…" he reached into the box and grabbed the largest slice of pizza - if they were going to hold out on him, he at least deserved to get his pick of the pizza. "What memories were we going to pick through?"

"I was thinking-" Rachel began.

"Hold up," Mercedes interrupted. "Before we get into memories, I think Kurt needs to tell us about him and Blaine, hmm?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Well, as you all know we got back together."

"Finally," Santana muttered as she picked up a slice of pizza.

He threw a glare at her, but it didn't have any heat behind it. " _Anyways_ , we got back together on Monday with a beautiful Beatles number to celebrate the occasion. We had a good talk before that though. Blaine decided to set up a going away picnic for the two of us and, well, I had kind of already planned on us getting back together then, so I had a musical number prepared to celebrate it. Anyways, Blaine brought up New York and Adam, and then we talked about the whole cheating thing again because it felt necessary, plus, I was having fun teasing him a bit. Then, when I agreed that we should try being us again, he of course bounced up, saying he had a song to sing to celebrate, so I stopped him."

"I'm surprised you're still alive, that's almost as sacrilege as suggesting Rachel not get a solo at a competition."

"Well of course I should-"

"Shhh," Mercedes interrupted, flapping her hands at Santana and Rachel, "I want to hear the rest of the story! The two of you might get to see him every day in New York, but some of us aren't as lucky."

Kurt finished his pizza before saying, "you should have seen his face when I told him to sit down and not sing. He looked like he was questioning the meaning of life. He sat down though, and I got up to perform Got to Get You Into My Life, with marching band accompaniment. He joined me a few lines in and it was just… I know I've sang with him a few times since we broke up, but I'd missed just getting to sing fun duets with him without having to worry about my feelings or leading him on or anything."

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with the two of you," Santana said, shaking her head affectionately. "Try as I might, I can't get annoyed when you guys sing together and do your stupid little dance moves."

"Yes, well, we're just special that way," Kurt said, preening slightly. Then, as an afterthought he added, "we kissed on top of a picnic table in the courtyard."

"I thought you said PDA was tacky!" Rachel cried indignantly next to him.

"It's tacky when you have no respect for others and shove your tongues down each other's throats every 2.5 seconds. It's not nearly as tacky when it's brief and celebratory and done on very rare occasion."

After that, their conversation devolved into McKinley gossip and catching Mercedes's up on their lives while she caught them up on her life. Finally, around midnight, they spread out their blankets and pillows, changed into pajamas and settled in for the night. Then Kurt remembered that he still didn't know  _why_  they were all here.

After a few minutes, there was a break in the conversation so he took his chance. Not as subtle a moment as he had hoped for, but he was banking on their blanket nest to help pry an answer from them.

"Okay, I've waited long enough, Rachel, I know you didn't just fly out to Lima so we could all eat pizza at McKinley. I demand answers."

The three girls looked at each other as though trying to silently decide if they should tell him the secret, and who would tell.

Finally, Santana spoke. "We've been sworn to secrecy, I'm not sure what gelhead would do if we spilled the beans - probably serenade us with the angriest Beatles song he could find - but for some reason I still like him, so I can't tell you."

"No, you have to tell me," Kurt said, grabbing Santana's hand. "What does he have planned? I knew he was up to something. He seemed so tired every time I saw him after we got back together on Monday. He was happy so I let it slide but… what is he planning?"

The girls exchanged looks again. After a moment, Mercedes sighed and looked over at him. "Okay, here's the deal. We'll give you one hint because it's…  _a lot_ and we all know that Blaine generally means well, but sometimes he can get carried away."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, sitting up straight. "Lay it on me."

"Anderson wants to put a ring on it," Santana said with a wink and a smirk.

Kurt was far too taken aback to notice Rachel hitting her while the three of them stifled their laughter. "…What? Do you mean… what? I don't understand."

Santana rolled her eyes as Mercedes patted his leg comfortingly. "He's going to propose to you."

"He's going to - what?!"

"Sam told me that he got it into his head that proposing to you was a necessary thing to do right now. He'd thought that Blaine would postpone his plans a few years when the two of you got back together, but he didn't. "So we decided that we needed to have a slumber party to celebrate because the next time we see you, you might be  _engaged_."

Kurt sat there with his mouth hanging open. The last thing he expected them to say was that Blaine was going to propose. They had  _just_  gotten back together. There were so many things left to sort out. They weren't even living in the same _state_. And …wait a second. "He was planning to propose  _before_ we got back together?"

"Evidently," Rachel said, snuggling deeper under a blanket. "I'm offended that he didn't tell me anything of his plan though. As you best friend it's only right that he would consult me first."

Kurt rolled his eyes, letting the best friend comment go in order to pursue better information. "Tell me more, I need to know everything. Or, maybe I don't? I don't know, he's really going to propose? You're not just messing with me?"

"That boy has it bad for you; I don't think anything could stop him from proposing."

"Huh," Kurt said, resting his head back down on his pillow. "I'm not sure… I don't know. I need to sleep on this." There was silence for a while, all of them drifting towards sleep, when Kurt reached a hand across to grip Mercedes's for a moment. "Thank you for telling me."


End file.
